


The Monster Within

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Asgard, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, SWORD (Marvel), Time Variance Authority - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Everyone fails at being who they are supposed to be. A man, a hero, is measured by how well he succeeds in being who he is. Loki must now understand this truth. After the final battle against Thanos, the job of the original Avengers was done. As part of the new Avengers, among him Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Sam, Carol and Stephen, Loki must prove himself to Earth. Together with SWORD, the Avengers must face a new, unknown enemy and stop him before it's too late.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Thanos' army is summoned to him, including Thanos' children, Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders and the Chitauri Gorillas. When Steve sees the army descend to earth, he slowly gets up. With fierce determination, he pulls his broken shield to his arm and stands alone against Thanos' vast army. Suddenly, a crackle comes through his radio.

"Hey, Cap, can you hear me?", Steve stops in his tracks and looks around.

"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?", Sam asked. A yellow and gold portal begins to form behind Steve.

"To your left.", Steve looks back and sees the portal by his left. Three figures step through the portal: Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully revived and ready to fight. Steve and the revived Wakandans look at each other as Sam, in his Falcon armor, flies out from above. As he does, dozens more portals open around the battlefield. Through one, Doctor Strange steps outw. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord and Spider-Man. Everyone watches in bewilderment and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all supported by their own armies, including Black Panther and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of Mystic Powers, and several Ravager ships. Among the heroes are Bucky, Groot, Scarlet Witch, the Wasp and Pepper Potts as Rescue arrive.

"Is that all of them?" asks Doctor Strange Wong.

"What, you wanted more?" asks Wong, a portal opening behind them.

"Yes, I wanted more.", Strange explains with a sly grin on his face and raises his finger, "One more to be exact."

Wong is confused and turns around, the inside of the portal was dark and little could be seen. First, two black leather boots were seen stepping out of the portal. Finally, the person had stepped out of the portal.

"Loki?"

"Did you miss me?" he said, smiling unusually friendly and many of the Avengers were confused. But there was no time for questions now Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians and Ravagers take up battle positions. All the heroes face Thanos forces united.

"AVENGERS!" shouts Steve, calling Mjolnir over, "Assemble."

Thor makes a battle cry, as does Black Panther and the heroes as they attack. Thanos raises his sword and points at the Avengers, ordering his army to attack as well. Then the two sides collide. Steve takes Stormbreaker, but Thor flies to him.

"No, no, give it to me. You get the little one.", Thor says and the two exchange the weapons.

"You haven't changed, brother.", Loki says laughing behind him, "But you've gotten fatter.", Thor turns to him stunned.

"L-Loki?", Thor asks in disbelief. He walked a little towards him. Thor kept his distance though, too afraid that Loki would just disappear like that, "Is it really you?"

"Yes brother. It is me.", Loki confirmed. Thor pulled him tightly into his arms.

"How can that be? You were dead, Thanos killed you?", Thor asks, more to himself than to Loki.

"Brother, I don't think it's the right place or time right now.", Loki says and pulled back from Thor's embrace, "Now is the time to make Thanos pay for all he has done to me and all the others.", Loki smiled at Thor before the two brothers launched themselves into battle against Thanos.

When the Gauntlet got past Thanos, he attacked T'Challa, but was stopped by Wanda, who was filled with rage at the loss of Vision.

"You took everything from me," Wanda says in anger.

"I don't even know who you are.", Thanos declares disinterestedly.

"You will.", using her powers Wanda levitates some of the debris up from the ground and tries to defeat Thanos with it. Thanos tries to kill Wanda with his double bladed sword, but Wanda pushes it aside. She then uses her powers to crush Thanos in his armor.

"Fire rain!" yelled Thanos.

"But sir, our troops!" appeals Corvus Glaive.

"Just do it!"

The spaceship cannons start firing at the Avengers and fling Wanda away. As two arms closed around her in flight. Wanda opened her eyes and saw Vision. He lands on the ground and gently places Wanda on the ground. Carefully she touches his cheek.

"Vis?" she asks incredulously, looking at the place before previously was the mind stone, was now only the metal plate, no stone anymore. The rain of fire had stopped unnoticed.

"Wanda."

"I don't want to interrupt your reunion, but the battle isn't over yet," Pepper explained from behind the two and flew away. Vision nods understandingly to Wanda. She presses a quick kiss on his lips and flew after Rescue.

Wanda arrives at next to Peter. Valkyrie flies in on her Pegasus.

"Don't worry about her“, Wanda explains.

"She has help", Okoye says.

Pepper lands next to Okoye, followed by Mantis, Shuri, the Wasp, Gamora and Nebula. Thanos' army attacks while the women help Carol Danvers get through the Outriders, Sakaarans and Chitauri. Carol Danvers then flies glove towards the van, flying past enemies and enemy blockades, which she clears with ease. When Thanos sees this, he runs to Carol, but is stopped by Pepper, Shuri and the Wasp. After Thanos sees Carol fly past him, he throws his double sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum tunnel, throwing Danvers backwards and losing his grip around the glove, which falls to the ground. In the final moments around the Iron Gauntlet, Stark defeats one of Thanos' army and sees the Gauntlet. He runs to get it, but sees Thanos when he suddenly attacks him. Thanos knocks Stark away and knocks him down. Then Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, assisted by Captain America and Loki, to hold Thanos arm down. However, Thanos overpowers them and knocks them Thor and Steve unconscious and hurls Loki across the battlefield. Carol punches him, but Thanos grabs her arm and flings her away. Thanos puts on the glove, gamma radiation from the stones burning him. Thanos tries to snap his fingers, but Carol Danvers gets back up and stops his fingers from snapping. Thanos pokes her in the head, but it does nothing. Just as Carol Danvers gets the upper hand by flying up and bringing Thanos to his knees, Thanos pulls the power stone out of his glove and uses it in his free hand to knock Carol Danvers away. Stark looks questioningly at Strange, who simply raises a finger and reminds him that the one victory over Thanos he foresaw is now in jeopardy. Stark nods. Thanos puts the power stone back in the glove and screams from the gamma rays coursing through it until Stark makes one last attack on Thanos, pulling on the gauntlet before Thanos swats it away.

"I am inevitable." says Thanos, confident of victory as he snaps his fingers. But when nothing happens except a metallic "clang". He turns his Hamd and realized that the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony raised his hand and the stones inserted themselves on his own glove. Gamma rays streamed through him, to Thanos' shock.

"And I am Iron Man.", Tony snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding white flash. Rocket shoots a Leviathan and before she devours it, it disintegrates into ash. The Black Order begins to crumble into ash. T'Challa and Quill look around in surprise. Steve looks on, exhausted, knowing they have won. Thanos looks around in horror and sees his entire army crumble into dust. He looks at Loki, who just stares at him. Thanos sits down and mourns before slowly crumbling to dust himself.

The force of all the energy from the gauntlet has mortally wounded Tony's entire right side. He stumbles a bit before his body collapses next to a pile of rubble. Rhodey lands near him and goes to see Tony, his longtime colleague and friend. Peter arrives and sees Tony collapsed on the ground.

"Mister Stark?" he runs to his fallen mentor. Tears form in his eyes, "Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark...We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it sir, you did it," Peter kneels down. Tony doesn't respond. Peter breaks down and hugs him.

"I'm sorry...Tony...", Peter says. Peter is gently led aside to mourn. Pepper sits in front of the fading Iron Man.

"Hey.", Pepper says. Tony can barely move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eye]

"Hey, Pep ..." says Tony softly. Pepper puts her hand on Tony's arc reactor and Tony puts his hand on hers. Pepper looks closely at Tony's fatal injuries. Pepper kneels down beside him.

"FRIDAY?"

"Important life functions critical," the lifeless voice explains. Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.

"I can help," everyone turns to Loki, "Please, let me help."

Pepper nods and lets Loki take her place. Loki kneels down next to Tony. He places his hand on Tony's chest and closes his eyes. Green seidr envelops Tony's body and flows through him. The magic disappears into the air and Loki stands up.

"I can't do anything for him...", Loki says sadly as Tony takes a deep breath, "He's still his annoying self."

The Avengers breathe a sigh of relief and sink to their knees. Bruce rushes toward Tony to give him a medical checkup.

Pepper rushes toward Loki and before he can react, she embraces him. At first Loki was frozen, but then he hugs her back.

"Thank you. Tony and I have a four-year-old daughter, through you he'll be able to see her grow up," Pepper says before walking over to Tony. A strange feeling of pride ran through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	2. Chapter 1

"Thor, you can't be serious," Loki rages, running into the meeting room with big strides, "You really want me to work with these idiots? What do you expect me to do."  
"Well those idiots are in the room with you and they can hear you very well Loki," Stark says, his right arm was in a sling around his neck, red scars were across the right side of his face as well as across his neck, although the burn from the Gammer radiation was slowly starting to heal, but they were still very visible. Tony eats another goji berry from the bag before turning the opening to Loki, who still has his eyes on him, "Would you like a goji berry."  
Loki snatches the bag from his hands. He ate one of the berries and screwed up his face in disgust. A mischievous grin crept onto his lips.  
"Loki, whatever you're going to do, don't," Tony warns him, "I'm warning you."  
"What if I don't fear you?" he asked Tony purely rhetorically, looking at him. Loki let the bag disappear in green smoke before Tony's eyes.  
"A simple no to the berries would have sufficed," Tony says to Loki, getting up from his seat, "I preferred you dead, rock of ages."  
"Well lucky for you I'm not dead, because if I were, I promise you wouldn't have survived your little blip. It's only thanks to me that your daughter doesn't have to grow up without her father," Loki says, slightly angry.  
"Thor must have refreshed your information," Tony tries to guess, casting a quick glance at Thor, "But as much as I hate to admit, since it was my last pack of goji berries, you're right and for that I will forever owe you and now that it looks like we'll be working together, albeit not actively. I'm just the guy who pays for everything. It's probably better if there's peace here."  
"Tony, I think it's time to head home if we want to be there by dark. Morgan and Happy are certainly waiting," Pepper explained as she opened the door of the room and joined the small group. Pepper looked at Loki and after a moment Pepper turns her gaze back to Tony with a smile, "Besides, it's better if we give these two some space to talk."  
Pepper supports Tony slightly as he was still a little weak on his feet as the two leave the room. Loki to the windows in the room and looked out at the bustling city that continued beneath his feet without even one of the people looking up. Would the Midgardians ever forgive him for what he had done? Or be able to see him without prejudice someday? It may be that he had suffered and lost enough, but was it enough to gain forgiveness from them?  
"Brother, you have no choice but to work with the new Avengers, it's either that or imprisonment in a cell in a maximum security SWORD prison and I think you've had enough of spending your time in jail. You have to understand Loki, here on Midgard you are still seen as a war criminal by many. Being a part of the Avengers would help improve your standing on Midgard."  
"And you, Thor? What will you do?" asks Loki as he tilts his head and clasps his hands behind his back.  
"Rocket has offered me a ride. I decided to accept the offer and go with the Guardians. Brother, through all of this," Thor says as he makes a circular motion around the room. Loki realized he meant the situation with Thanos, "Did I realize as long as I pretend to be someone I'm just not, I can't find happiness. I need to finally be who I am and I hope you will succeed as well. “  
"And Asgard? What's going to happen to Asgard? They need a king.", Loki frowns.  
"Well Brunhilde will lead it...", Thor calmly explains and shrugs his shoulders. Loki opens his mouth to protest that Thor wants to leave the throne to her, but before Loki could utter a sound, Thor raised his hand and silenced Loki, "But only until you prove yourself here on Midgard. Once you have done that, you will become king of Asgard."  
"Are you sure about this?",Loki staggers back as if someone had shoved him backwards with a powerful shove.  
"Yes.",Thor says and you could hear the conviction of his words in his voice, "You are and were born to be king, Loki. I would trust no one else with the welfare of Asgard but you. You know what it is to rule as I never could and I failed at it. ", Thor says and almost Loki gently on his shoulder, "I know you can do it. Be the man I know you are."  
"I'll miss your optimism, who would believe in me but you?" he asks dejectedly, lowering his gaze to the ground. The sadness in his voice was unmistakable.  
"Mother. Mother told me.", Loki lifted his gaze and looked at Thor with a confused expression. Thor smiled slightly, "When I traveled back in time, I met Mother. She saw the good in you and believed in you until her last breath. Loki, I can understand your situation. And I know that all this isn’t ideal or easy, but it is the only way, brother, how you can show everyone the good in you, that you are not the same person as eleven years ago. That you've grown from your mistakes, that you've changed."  
"The Asgardians will never accept me as their king after my little charade as Odin," Loki walked over to one of the chairs at the table. He pulled one of the chairs toward him, the chair legs scraping across the floor.  
"I disagree , you'd be surprised what people can forgive when you show him you deserve it and you have five years to change their minds about you," Thor leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"A whole five years?", Loki asks, sitting down on the chair. He put his head down in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Thor again, "You expect me to live here for five years?"  
"Loki, I believe if you integrate well with the new Avengers, SWORD will shorten the five years and you may be able to come to New Asgard in less than half a year and take your rightful place on the throne," Thor said, "Besides, you should cut your hair."  
"Ehehh! Should I?" asks Loki with a laugh, "Now who will be fighting alongside me on the new Avengers team?"  
"Let me introduce you to the team.", Thor opened the door and walked with Loki down the hall to a larger room that looked like a living room. As Loki and Thor entered the room, the Avengers got up from their seats and turned to face the two brothers. The team consisted of: Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Carol Danvers and Doctor Strange.  
"Avengers," Thor explains, “This is Loki.“  
"I think we're going to have a lot of fun," Loki says mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	3. Chapter 2

Loki unexpectedly appears behind the Black Order and seems cheerful, "If I could interject ... if you are going to Earth, you may need a guide. I have a little experience in that terrain."  
"If you mean mistake experience.", Thanos explains unimpressed.  
"I consider experience to be experience. Almighty Thanos, I ... Loki ... Prince of Asgard ...", Loki looks meaningfully at Thor, "Odinson ... the rightful King of Jotunheim ... God of Mischief ... do hereby swear my undying fidelity."  
Thor blinks in confusion and notices a dagger appear in Loki's hand. Loki readies himself, thrusts upward with lightning speed, and attempts to stab Thanos, but is frozen by the power of the Space Stone before the dagger could strike Thanos.  
"Undying? You should choose your words more carefully.", Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then grabs Loki's neck with his glove and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles and kicks as his throat is compressed. Thanos makes eye contact with Thor before increasing his force on Loki's neck.  
Finally Loki gives up the fight against Thanos, "You will ... never ... be a god." Thanos broke Loki's neck and killing him.  
"NO!" screams Thor in a muffled voice.  
Thanos walks over to Thor and drops Loki's lifeless body in front of Thor.  
"No resurrection this time.", Thanos raises his glove, sends purple force fire through the remains of the spaceship and uses the space stone to teleport away with the Black Order.  
"No ... Loki ...", Thor is released from his bonds. He crawls to Loki's body and rests his head on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all he has lost. The ship explodes along with Loki and Thor....  
Loki wakes up startled and sits up in bed in one swift movement. The haze of sleep is still heavy on him. He rubbed the sleep from his face. The sky was turning yellow-gold, slowly chasing away the dark night as Loki looked to his window. He realized it was still very early in the morning. After returning from the dead, like so many millions in the universe, nightmares had become commonplace for Loki. He wondered if the people who had shared his fate of returning from the dead shared the same torment. But perhaps it was just his punishment, the price only he had to pay to be alive. After a while Loki managed to push aside the tormenting thoughts that occupied him and pulled aside the velvet green bedspread. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold black floor, and if he weren't an ice giant, the cold would bother him. Loki let his gaze wander around his room. It may be that this room did not remotely resemble his chambers in Asgard, but even Loki had to admit that living in Avengers Tower was not as bad as he had first feared. Loki turned his gaze down to his left hand and closed his eyes for a moment. As he let the semblance of his appearance, imposed on him by Odin as a newborn, fade, he took a deep breath. Loki, after a moment's hesitation, opened his eyes and studied his blue hand closely, markings running along his hand. He got up from his bed and walked across the room to the dark wooden mirror that stood in the right corner in his room next to the door. His eye color was ruby red instead of the usual green of his eyes and blue markings ran along his face. Markings that showed his origin. The blue markings on his blue skin ran across his neck, his arms, and all over his chest. Loki cautiously walked closer to the mirror. He raised his hand up to the mirror and pressed his flat palm against it. The mirror began to freeze in a few seconds and when it was completely covered with ice, he removed his hand from the mirror surface. Loki waited until the mirror was completely thawed before hiding his ice giant form, his true appearance, again. With a quick flick of his wrist, he made a dark green short-sleeved T-shirt appear over his muscular torso. Loki knew that he would probably not find any kind of peaceful sleep after the nightmare. Training would not hurt him and perhaps will help him against the thoughts that occupied his mind. He remembered that during the tour of the Tower with Thor, he had noticed an internal gym.  
Loki snaps his fingers as he enters the studio, thereby turning on the lights with his seidr. He looks around the studio at the various sports equipment. Loki spots a punching bag hanging in the corner and walked across the studio to it. He punched the punching bag, first one punch, then harder, faster, and more often, as if he were repressing memories by doing so. Loki's punches get harder. With one powerful punch, he hits the punching bag and flings it from its moorings across the gym floor.  
"How do you feel about fighting with something alive.", Loki turns around and saw Bucky standing behind him in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Why are you up so early?", Loki asks as he tries to catch his breath.  
"I think the reason that keeps us both from sleeping is one and the same."  
"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" asks Loki, smiling.  
"With you? All the time."  
🐍  
Bucky struck unexpectedly as Loki caught Bucky's clenched fist. Bucky and Loki continue to fight. Loki grabs Bucky's right arm and tucks it behind him.  
"Who's winning?" asks Sam as he sits down next to Stephan on the bench. Wanda offered him some of the popcorn from the bowl. Sam ate some of the popcorn and watched the fight intently.  
"I'll bet on Bucky," Stephan says.  
Loki pushes Bucky back. The two continue to fight. Loki punches Bucky in the face, causing him to fall backward. Bucky jumped up before sweeping his leg under Loki's legs, causing Loki to lose his balance. Bucky tried to kick Loki, who was on the ground, but he rolled out from under him and got up behind Bucky in a quick leap. Loki punched him in the back, sending him stumbling forward.  
"I'm Team Loki." said Wanda, continuing to eat popcorn.  
"Alright, I'm on Loki's team too.", Sam explains, leaning back as he watches the fight.  
"Vis?" asks Wanda, the hitherto silent Vision.  
"Although I don't really participate in this sort of thing, I have to disagree with you, Wanda. Bucky clearly seems to have the advantage," Vision states matter-of-factly. Bucky lands a kick to Loki's side. Punches went back and forth between the two.  
"What does the losing team have to do?" asks Stephen, crossing his arms in front of his chest."  
"Take over the cleaning schedule for two weeks," Wanda says without taking her eyes off the fight.  
"Sounds fair to me. Deal.", Stephan agrees. Bucky's foot connects with Loki's face, nearly dropping him to the floor. Loki's hands twisted Barnes' wrists and arms, keeping him from moving for a moment. With a kick to the back, Bucky gets Loki to loosen his grip and is able to break free.  
"Since when they do that?" asked Carol, confused, as she joined them in the gym. Sam looked at his watch.  
"About an hour and a half now."  
"And neither of you are intervening? ", Danvers asked.  
"Nope." said Sam, Wanda and Stephen in unison, only Vision doesn't answer as he continues to watch the fight intently. Bucky tries to hit Loki's head with his metal arm, but Loki ducks and kicks Barnes in the right side, this made him stagger back a little. Unexpectedly, an orange protonblast hit the two during their fight, knocking them off their feet and sending Loki and Bucky backwards across the studio onto their backs. Loki strained to lift his head to see what happened and looked in the direction from where the protonblast was shot. Carol smiled triumphantly at the two as her fists returned to normal.  
"Now if you're done with your...little comparison. We have a mission.", Danvers explained. She took some of popcorn from Wanda before walking out of the room.  
"So no team is the winner." declared Sam, disappointed. He stood up and walked behind Carol.  
"According to my calculations, we'll have plenty of that to watch," Vision explained matter-of-factly. As Vision left the room with Wanda and Stephan. Loki and Bucky, meanwhile, still didn't get up from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay team! Heads up." says Carol as she walked into the center of the Quinjet, the team gathering in a circle around her, "The mission is simple: free and move out. A terrorist organization we don't know has taken nine hostages. Among them, four scientists and two technicians. It is important, under no circumstances, to compromise the mission or the hostages. It's our first mission as a team, we have to prove to people that they can trust us. Any questions?", Carol walks to the right side next to the ramp of the jet and presses the little red button so the ramp opened. Sam walks to the edge and looked out before starting his small Falcon jetpack drone and flies to the small fortress. He presses a small button on the left side of his goggles.  
“Scan." says Sam, his drone starts scanning the building, "I count ten soldiers and nine hostages in the building. There are five snipers on the roof."  
"All right. Get ready to move. We're going to go low. Landing would be too dangerous and would most likely give us away," Carol explained before smiling, "Try to keep up."  
The proton energy spreads to her fists and her energy covers her entire body. When she fully ignited her energy, she flew out of the Quinjet at the speed of light. Wanda began to float as well and red magic surrounded her before she flew behind. Sam's wings readied themselves and he flew out of the jet. Vision and Stephan also followed.  
Wanda arrives and flies over the roof and into the yard. She takes control of a soldier and lifts him up.  
"Sam." says Wanda. Sam flies past Wanda and catches the soldier on one of his wings. The Quinjet has set to fly low. Bucky puts the magazine in his rifle and unlocks it, while Loki makes two golden daggers with green handles appear in his hands.  
"Well I think it's time. Otherwise we're going to miss all the fun.", Bucky declares and pats Loki on the shoulder before they jump out of the jet. Sam, meanwhile, flies onto a rooftop, spinning and using his wings to deflect gunfire. Stephan flies onto the roof Sam was standing on and takes out the two soldiers who were shooting at Sam. While Vision and Carol fly over the rooftops one by one, taking out the remaining snipers on the rooftops as they fly. An enemy jet closes in on Carol and Vision as it begins to strafe the team. Carol and Vision looked at each other and flew in the direction of the jet to destroy it. Wanda uses her powers to lift Bucky up and through the window. He hurls one of the soldiers, who started shooting at him, through one of the windows. Sam jumped off the roof and caught the soldier in flight, while Bucky takes out another soldier in hand-to-hand combat. Loki kicks open a door in the basement of the building before spotting one of the soldiers, he hides behind the column to avoid being noticed. Loki changes his appearance into one of the soldiers and stepped out from behind the column.  
"The captain requests your presence.", Loki calmly explains as he approaches the soldier.  
"Well there's only one problem with that," the soldier says as he looks to him.  
"What's that?" asks Loki, confused, tilting his head. The soldier raised his gun and pointed it at Loki.  
"I'm the captain.", Loki grabs the barrel of the gun and turns his back to the soldier. Before he removes the magazine of the gun and hits the soldier in his face with his elbow. The soldier falls over backwards, unconscious.  
Loki stalks through the building, looking for the rest of his team and the hostages. He glances slightly over his right shoulder and notices movement in one of the corners. It wasn't hard to notice that he was being followed, the person was visibly untrained at it. Loki makes an appearance to investigate something as the person stepped closer to him. In a quick movement he turns around and tries to hit the person with the dagger. But he is blogged, his right arm is grabbed and stretched behind him. The person tries Loki against the wall. Loki loosens his grip on his dagger and lets it slip out of his hand. He throws his head back, breaking the person's nose. The person staggers backwards because of this and loosens his grip on Loki's arm. When he turns to the person, he is bent over holding his broken nose. Blood is dripping onto the floor. With a hood covering the face, Loki could not see who the person was. Just as Loki was about to remove the hood, the person, a man, spoke, "This is just the beginning."  
"From what?" asked Loki, confused, and moved closer to the person. Quick as a flash, the person shot up and administered him a syringe with an unknown fire-red liquid. Loki pulls out the syringe before it was completely empty. The person threw a smoke bomb and kicked Loki in the chest. Loki stumbles backward. The man used the distraction to flee. Through the smoke from the smoke bomb, Loki coughs. He knew he had to pursue this person, as he seemed to have important information that could be helpful to SWORD. Likewise, he could not risk this dangerous man getting away with it. As the smoke lifted, Loki's gaze searched for the man, hoping to catch him after all. Finally, he spots the man again. He was already at the end of the hallway. The man glanced back and looked at Loki one last time before jumping out of a window in front of him. Loki ran with long strides in the direction the man had fled. Through the window, Loki realized he was running toward a lake. Loki held on to the edge of the window and jumped elegantly over the window. Loki looked again where the man had run. He was by now at the edge of the lake and one of the enemy jets began to land in front of the man. Loki looked to his left, Carol and Vision were being strafed by three jets. While Wanda levitated the enemy soldiers with her magic and Sam caught them in flight. Bucky and Stephan must have been busy in the building with the rest of the soldiers and the hostages, Loki assumed. It was up to him to stop the jet, Loki ran as fast as he could to the jet, which was already starting to take off. The man sat on one of the seats and looked down at Loki, who was standing at the edge of the lake, grinning. He raised his hand to wave goodbye to Loki. Loki averted his gaze from the man and looked at the water in front of him before making his cloak and boots disappear with a simple wave of his hand. To take a running start, he took a few steps backwards. He took a deep breath and as his skin turned from alabaster to blue, markings appeared on his body and his eyes changed from green to red. Loki focused on his seidr before quickly sprinting towards the water. The coarse sand crunched under his quick steps. When his feet touched the water, it froze in a few seconds. A thin layer of ice formed on the water directly under Loki's feet. But when a wave threatens to sweep him off his feet, Loki freezes the wave into a bridge to the jet. He creates an ice weapon in his hand as he walks across the frozen ice floe. With his weapon, he manages to rip open the side of the jet and destroy the electronics. The jet threatened to crash, but before it could crash, a layer of red mist forms over it. Loki looked to the beach and saw Wanda landing on the dark beach and using all her strength to keep the jet from crashing. Sam, Bucky and Doctor Strange stepped up to Wanda's side. Loki pulled the mystery man out of the jet and flung him up. Vision flew past Loki and caught the man before he flew to the rest of the team. Carol flew to the jet at the speed of light and carries it. She landed it on an open grassy area and pulled the pilot out of the jet. Loki walked the ice bridge that he made appear back to the beach and with his seidr, he melted it behind him. When he entered the beach, he veiled his true appearance.  
"Did you know Loki could do that?" asks Sam, pointing to the water. The rest of the team members merely shrugged their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, tell me what you think of the chapter!And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	5. Chapter 4

"...It has been three weeks since the people who disappeared five years ago suddenly returned, and two weeks that have passed since a new group of Avengers, have taken over the task of the original Avengers. Among the new Avengers also a former enemy of Earth. Yesterday, the team was sent on a mission for the first time. Loki...", Bucky took the remote control from the table and turned off the TV. He leaned back on the sofa and looked over his shoulder as he saw Carol come into the room.  
"House arrest? Carol, you've got to be kidding!", Loki stormed after Carol, who walked into the open kitchen to the refrigerator, upset, "I saved people and now I'm the villain of the situation? Why am I the only one being put under house arrest?"  
"Loki, no one sees you as the bad guy. Director Hayward made the decision because he felt it was in the best interest for everyone-"  
"For SWORD.", Bucky interrupted as he looked at Carol and supported Loki. Loki walked over to him and sat down in the seat on the sofa next to him.  
"Thanks, Bucky.", Loki patted him on the shoulder in a friendly way.  
"Anyway, he made the decision to keep you under house arrest until you're no longer the subject of the media."  
"What do I care about a few journalists?" he asks, snapping his fingers to turn on the TV on a random program.  
"Well there are worse places to be grounded. Besides, the Director is throwing a party for us today to congratulate us on the successful mission, although I won't be there," Bucky turned his head to Carol and looked at her asking. Loki got up from the sofa again and walked over to the kitchen counters and propped himself up against it as he grabbed one of the apples from the bowl.  
"What could be so important about missing a party full of annoying people, Miss Danvers?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. Carol rolls her eyes, mirroring Loki's pose.  
"I have to go to an intergalactic SWORD base and I'm meeting with a Kree informant there," Carol explains, snatching his apple from the hamd before she walked out of the kitchen.  
"That sounds very important to me," Bucky interjects, "Can you bring me some crackers from the kitchen, Loki?"  
Loki looked at Bucky in confusion, "Get them yourself."  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Bucky as Loki left the room, that made Loki laugh.  
🐍  
"Director Hayward.", Monica directs Tyler's attention to the five Avengers with a wave of her hand, "I'd like to officially introduce them to the Avengers team.", Hayward nods a little for Monica to continue speaking, "Sam Wilson aka the Falcon and Doctor Stephan Strange. ", Sam smiles and shakes Tyler's hand, Stephen does the same as Monica introduces Vision and Wanda, "Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch and Vision."  
"Isn't that three missing?" asks Tyler as he looked at the Avengers.  
"Captain Marvel is currently on our base in space. I'll just take a moment to look for Loki and Sergeant Barnes.", Monica found the two at the bar getting drunk on Asgardian alcohol from a flask and making fun of the party guests.  
"Loki, hey," he says, his gaze fixed on one of the guests, tapping Loki on the shoulder to get his attention, "See that guy back there in the corner with the slightly gray hair?"  
"The one the team is standing with?" asks Loki, looking in the same direction.  
"That's the guy.", Bucky confirms before taking a big swig of from the flask and handing it back to Loki.  
"You want me to turn his drink into snakes?" asks Loki, smiling mischievously.  
"You can do something like that?" asks Bucky, startled and excited at the same time.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Monica interjects into the conversation, stepping closer to the bar in her blue cocktail dress, "This is Tyler Hayward, the Director of SWORD, who I'd like you to meet."  
Monica turned and walked in the direction of Hayward. Loki and Bucky pushed off from the bar and followed her.  
"Director Hayward. This is Sergeant James Barnes aka the White Wolf and Loki, the God of Mischief."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Tyler said before turning to Loki, "Though we've been hearing quite a bit about you in the news lately."  
"Well, that's why you ordered me placed under house arrest," Loki says indifferently without breaking gaze with Hayward.  
"It's just for your safety.", a man, with blond hair walked up to Tyler and whispered something in his ear. Hayward nods to the man, confirming something he was told before looking up with a smile, "Well gentlemen, I'm afraid I must take my leave of the party. As a director, you never get any time off."  
Hayward left Monica and the team without waiting for a response, the man, with blond hair followed him.  
"He's really very cordial," Bucky said jokingly.  
"Well if we're all here together right now, I'd like to introduce you to your new assistant," Monica explained and looked around, she waved her hand, "Catherine!"  
"Now what might we need an assistant for?" asks Stephan.  
"Well a lot of new tech toys, like weapons and jets, your armor could use an upgrade too and of course coffee." explained a young woman with her dark brown hair up in a black cocktail dress. She let her gaze roam over the team. Loki's gaze banished with hers and first thing Loki noticed however were her unusual eye color, they were purple.  
"This is Catherine Mikaelson, she is an agent with SWORD," Monica introduces her to the team, Monica turned to Catherine with a smile, "I guess no introduction is needed for the team?"  
"You're right about that," Catherine confirms with a nod.  
"It seems you are not a Midgardian.", Loki states more than that is a question.  
"You're right about that. I'm-", she tries to answer, when suddenly something is thrown into the room.  
"GRANADE!" yelled Monica, just before the grenade went off, sending her spinning away. Catherine ran to the unconscious Monica and pulled out her gun. She shot two of the men. A handful of men enter the room. More men break through the glass of the window. Wanda hurls two of the men back, through the window. One of the men shoots at Bucky, blocking the shots with his metal hand. Vision and Stephan fight several men in hand-to-hand combat. Loki and Sam, meanwhile, prevented the men from entering. One of the men pulled a knife and hit Loki unexpectedly, Sam flung him against the wall and knocked him out. The other guests ducked to avoid being shot. A couple of the agents did their best and fight a couple of the men. Sam punches one of the men in the face. He grabs Sam by the arm and twists him. Sam doubles over in pain. Loki throws his dagger at him, Sam catches with his right hand and hits the man. Loki pats Sam on the shoulder as he came breath.  
"Damn, what was that?" asks Stephan.  
"Well someone wasn't invited to the party," says Bucky as he leans against the wall.  
"Loki, you should get that cut checked," remarks Vision. Loki leans against the wall as he became increasingly dizzy and his vision darkened  
"Loki?" was the last thing he heard as his body fell unconscious to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	6. Chapter 5

"So Loki.", Stephen stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Well, first of all, the cut isn't too deep and won't leave a permanent scar."  
"I told you I was fine," Loki said. He stretched his arms through the sleeves of his black shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, but was careful not to touch the injury.  
"Well the cut isn't why you passed out, in your bloodstream I found a poison that caused your unconsciousness," Stephan explained and Loki remembered the poison that was injected into him.  
"Do you have a cure for it?", Loki looked curiously at Stephen.  
"Unfortunately no, it looks like the poison is not from Earth. If the poison had been administered to a normal mortal, the consequences for the person would be far more far-reaching than mere unconsciousness."  
"A deadly weapon." concludes Loki, Stephan looked at him and nods in agreement.  
"Yes, a it is a more than lethal weapon, whoever injected you with the poison wanted you dead or at least took it in their stride. ", Loki stood up from the couch and buttoned the buttons of his shirt.  
"The man we captured administered it to me. Stephen, I ask you not to tell anyone. It seems we don't know who to trust."  
"I have doctor-patient confidentiality. But even though the poison doesn't seem to be life-threatening to you anymore, since you're not human, you should still rest.", Stephen leaned against the cabinet in the small doctor's room in the tower.  
"Thank you. I will.", Loki left the room before grinning mischievously.  
🐍  
Loki ducks as Bucky swings his metal arm over him to hit him. He slams Bucky into the left side of his back, sending him stumbling forward. Bucky and Loki turned back to each other and face each other ready to fight.  
"So, what did the doc say?" asks Bucky. He catches Loki's arm as he tries to hit him in the face and stretches it behind Loki's back.  
"Nothing to worry about," Loki decided it was best if he kept his knowledge to himself. For now. Until he knew more specifics. He kicked Bucky in the stomach and freed himself from his grip. Loki jumped up before hitting Bucky with a hard punch. Bucky fell backward onto the floor.  
"Sorry. I've got a few things buzzing in my head," Loki offered him a hand and pulled Bucky up.  
"Not too wild. But you've got a pretty heavy punch. Maybe it's better to finish training today."  
Loki and Bucky left the gym and went into the elevator. Bucky pushed the button for the fifty-seventh floor by the kitchen was. Loki went to the refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles. Sam, Wanda and Vision were also in the kitchen. Wanda looked around the kitchen to set the table. She opened the kitchen cabinet with her magic and levitated six plates through the kitchen to the dining table. While Vision read the daily newspaper at the table.  
"Wanda,, dear, I'm not eating.", Vision improved her and Wanda put the plate back in the cupboard. Loki tossed one of the bottles to Bucky, who caught it with no problem.  
"Nah look who decided to join us for breakfast. I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you guys again until noon," Sam joked, helping Wanda prepare breakfast. Loki sat down at the table with the others and folded his hands together.  
"So does anyone have any information about the attack yesterday or about the man we captured?" he asked  
"Unfortunately there is not much news yet.", the team looked up and turned their gazes to the entrance of the kitchen, Catherine leaned against the door frame, "But Director Hayward said that the man has not said a single word so far during the interrogation and getting back to the attack, we were able to identify a few of the men, but they are just mercenaries, they don't belong to any organizations we know of."  
"Oh the Director Hayward who also put me under house arrest for no apparent reason. Do you think he is up to this situation or position?" asked Loki jokingly concerned. Stephen looked sternly at Loki, while Bucky and Sam tried to stifle a laugh. Catherine pushed herself off the door frame and walked over to the dining room table.  
"Well, how's Monica doing after the attack?" asked Wanda, motioning Catherine to sit down in the seat next to her. Before she lifted her cup of coffee and took a sip. Bucky took a bite of his toast and pushed a cup of coffee to Catherine.  
"Monica is doing well regarding the situation. She didn't suffer any real damage, thankfully.", she lifted the cup as her smartphone began to ring. The phone was in the inside pocket of her leather jacket. Catherine pulled it out and read the message on the screen.  
"What's going on?" asked Sam, suddenly looking worried.  
"A secret SWORD base, housing the time travel technology, is under attack. Our agents are outnumbered," Catherine explained to the team, "Your help is requested."  
The team dropped everything and got up from the dining table.  
"I haven't even had coffee yet!" complains Bucky, following the others out of the kitchen. Loki tried to follow behind the others, but was stopped by Catherine.  
"Loki, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed on the mission. Hayward's orders."  
Loki stood at the windows, arms folded in front of his chest, watching his team fly away in the Quinjet. He looked over the right side of his shoulder and saw Catherine step into the room.  
"So you always follow orders like a good one?" asked Loki bitingly.  
"Well, I'm new to SWORD and if I directly disobey instructions, I won't be around much longer. But if you don't like my presence, I can leave.", she turns to leave. Loki realized that perhaps he had been too hard on her and it had not been particularly fair of him to judge her hastily. Loki averted his gaze from the window and turned to face her.  
"You still haven't told me what you are," Catherine turns to Loki.  
"I'm half Kree and half light elf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	7. Chapter 6

Three shots fell directly into the center of the target on the wall. Catherine put the pistol back on the table next to her and looked at Loki with a smile. Loki, however, just stood beside her with his arms crossed, without a blink of an eye.  
„So, you really think pistols are better than daggers?“ asked Loki incredulously as he took the weapon and examined it.  
„Yes, they are more effective for targets that are farther away. Daggers are only useful for close combat.“, she explained, taking the weapon from his hands again so he wouldn’t accidentally release a shot.  
„Whatever you say.“, Loki raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands, „So I’ll make you a deal. You show me how to shoot, I’ll teach you how to use daggers. At the end we decide if we could change each other’s minds or not.“  
Catherine held out her hand to him to seal the deal, but Loki just looked at her hand in confusion, „That’s what we do here on Earth to seal the deal.“  
„Well you’re not from Earth, so it doesn’t apply to you,“ Loki explained mischievously. However, the while he said the words, took her hand in his.  
„I grew up here, the people I care about live here. Home is not where you were born, it’s where your heart is. Where is your heart?“, Loki pondered as the two were interrupted and pulled their hands from each other. Monica joined them in the room with a tablet and hastily typed something on it.  
„To what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Rambeau?“, Loki asked without taking his eyes off Catherine. He did finally turn to Monica and clasped his hands behind his back.  
„Monica, you’re supposed to be resting,“ Catherine says worriedly.  
„There’s no time for that now,“ Monica turns the tablet with the screen over to Loki and Catherine. A video was playing on it. Wanda flew with her power to the courtyard in the base. She fought two of the enemy soldiers and flings them away. But all of a sudden, Wanda held the sides of her head and doubled over in pain before falling unconscious on the ground. The scene of the video changed to show Vision. He was flying towards an enemy jet, trying to take it out, when the jet shoots an electric force field at Vision. This causes him to fall to the ground like a stone, motionless. Bucky is shown next as the scene of the video changes again. He is fighting with two soldiers. Bucky manages to punch the one soldier in the face. The other soldier slams Bucky into a wall and the Winter Soldier also sinks to the ground unconscious. Loki averts his eyes from the video, he knew how it would turn out with the other members of his team on the video.  
„What are we looking at? When is this video from?“  
„It’s surveillance footage of the SWORD base, it was taken an hour ago,“ Monica explained, turning on a new surveillance video. She tells Loki to look at the tablet again. The time travel machine can be seen. One of the soldiers was at one of the computers copying, Loki could visibly see, the blueprints of the machine onto a USB stick. Another soldier installed a bomb on the completed time machine and pressed a button to start the bomb. The soldiers left the base. Monica fast-forwarded the video as the bomb exploded. A power source went all over the base and made a vacuum appear above it. The scenes change, showing each of the Avengers being engulfed by the vacuum.  
„Where did they go?“ asks Catherine, confused.  
„The explosion caused a time vacuum to form around the base. We assume this sent the Avengers to different times,“ Monica explains.  
„Then get them the hell back!“ says Loki excitedly.  
„It’s not that easy, Loki.“  
„How many agents disappeared with?“, Catherine tries to change the subject so the situation doesn’t escalate.  
„The base was evacuated by Director Hayward when the base was attacked,“ Monica explains, turning off the tablet.  
„What do we do now?“, Loki curiously asks Monica.  
„We have contacted Stark. He will build the machine again with a few modifications, but we need a team to carry out the mission for us,“ Monica explains to the two.  
„Well I count three in the room here,“ Loki says, pointing around between the three.  
„So when do we start?“ asks Catherine, putting her gun back in the holster on her belt.  
„Right now,“ Loki says. He spins and hurls a dagger into the middle of the target with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	8. Chapter 7

Tony and Morgan came out of the house as he notices a black jeep come to a stop a few feet away. Loki, Catherine and Monica got out of the car. Tony sighs. He wasn't looking forward to putting his retirement on hold again.  
"Hello, Mr. Stark.", Monica greets Tony. He sighs again and shakes his head.  
"It's Tony, Mr. Stark makes me feel old.", Morgan pulled Tony by his sleeve and whispered something in his ear.  
"These are friends.", Tony explained, pointing to Monica, "This is Captain Monica Rambeau from SWORD.", then to Catherine, "This is Agent Catherine Mikaelson from SWORD.", after some hesitation, he pointed to Loki, "And this is Loki of Asgard, one of the Avengers. They are all our friends.", Pepper stepped out.  
"Morgan, come let's both play a little. Daddy has something to talk about.", Morgan ran into Pepper's arms, "What do you want to play?"  
Tony looked behind his two girls before looking back at the group with a questioning expression on his face. As Loki looked at him, he noticed that his injuries had healed, but the marks were still visible and may never go away. But the scars were a sign, a sign that he had saved the entire universe and millions of creatures that lived in it.  
"Coffee?", Tony turns to the house and tells Loki, Monica and Catherine to follow him. The small group climbs the steps of the terrace and followed him into the house, "Sit down, I'll get the coffee."  
Tony points to the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. Loki sat down in the middle of the sofa, Catherine on his left side and Monica on the right side. In the room hung and stood many pictures of the Stark family among them birthday, celebrations and special moments. A short time later, Tony came to the small living room table in front of the three of them with a tray that had coffee on it.  
"Tony, as much as I'd like to keep drinking coffee, time is of the essence and the new Avengers are currently missing," Monica explained, looking at Stark  
"So what do we know?" asked Tony, taking one of the coffee cups. He sat down in an armchair and leaned back as he waited for an answer from Monica. Loki and Catherine listened intently to the conversation, not wanting to interfere.  
"All we know for sure is that the Avengers got caught in a time vacuum and have now ended up in the different timelines," explained Monicam  
"So why not ask SWORD? I'm sure they have enough good technicians who can build the time machine again."  
"We didn't get permission from Director Tyler Hayward," Monica resolves after some hesitation. Loki and Monica looked up curiously when they heard the news.  
"So you guys are working without permission from an organization?" says Tony. He put his coffee cup on the table and stood up, "I like that, let's get started."  
Everyone stood up and followed Tony into another room by many different techniques. Tony walked over to a large computer screen.  
"So, when you contacted me, I set to work to create, through the time machine, some sort of time camera, so we can find out what timeline the other Avengers ended up in. But I must warn you, the Avengers may not be able to remember living in our timeline, so you must be vigilant," Tony types something on the keyboard, "I have located a first change in one of the timelines, it is Barnes.“  
"Do you know what timeline he ended up in?", Loki says, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"Wait, I'll try to find out.", he intently typed something on the keyboard, "He seems to be in a timeline by still being a soldier who had his brain washed by Hydra."  
"This is going to be fun," Monica said sarcastically.  
"What's Hydra?" asks Loki, looking at the people in the room in confusion.  
"A dangerous terrorist organization.", Catherine explains to Loki.  
"Well, one thing is clear then. You all need an upgrade, you can't start out this unequipped.", Tony stood back up and walked across the room to one of the tables, "Lucky for you, I have a few gadgets in stock that you might like. ", Tony lifted a weapon from the table and turned with it to the small team, "This one in my hand is a proton energy weapon, I modeled it after Captain Marvel, who it looks like won't be there?", Monica shook her head and confirmed Tony.  
"Captain Marvel is unavailable at the moment as she is busy with a mission in space," Monica explains.  
"Well then let's go ahead and gear you up. On a side note, Loki, you could use some new armor as part of the good guys.", Loki raised his eyebrows and made a new armor appear through his Seidr, on his right shoulder was a golden armor while on his other shoulder was a green and black plate that went to the middle of his upper arm where he could make a black cloak appear with Seidr. On the sides of his arms he had various golden armor. He wore black boots with a dark green sole. His trousers were also dark green with black edges at the seams and in the outer sides of his trousers were pockets in which his daggers were stuck. The back of his armor was black while the chest of his armor was dark green. His helmet was also changed, the horns were smaller and in the center of the helmet were two small spikes.  
"So what do you think of my armor now?" asks Loki with a mischievous grin and arms spread out.  
"You'll have to teach me that trick," Catherine says, dumbfounded.  
"Well, since you're half light elf, it should be possible," Loki explains with an approving nod.  
"It's definitely an upgrade." says Tony, "Now for you, Catherine and Monica, let's give you both an upgrade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	9. Chapter 8

"Ready?" asks Tony, Loki and the others nodding in agreement, "All right. We'll meet back here, okay?"  
"Yes" Loki says, putting on his quantum suit, as do Catherine and Monica.  
"Into the quantum in three two one," Tony presses the button and the group disappears into the quantum portal. The three are teleported through the quantum before everyone appears in the other timeline, the suits disappearing.  
"Is everyone okay? Survived the trip to Disneyland?" asks Tony through the small radio in his ear. Loki looked around at Catherine and Monica.  
"We're all fine," Loki answered. He looked around at his surroundings. They had ended up in an alley in New York, "So where's Bucky?"  
"Wait..." said Tony, there was a brief murmur, "Well he seems to be in an office building, a block away, around the corner."  
"Okay, thanks. We'll be in touch when we find Barnes," Catherine said and left the narrow alley. Loki and Monica followed her to the building.  
"We can't let Barnes notice us. The whole mission could be jeopardized if we do. He's dangerous." explained Monica as they stood in front of the building.  
"He's one of the good guys, and he's my friend," Loki contradicts Monica.  
"Loki.", Catherine says and touched his shoulder, Loki looked at her, "We all know that, but he has no memories of us or our timeline, because in this timeline he is a Hydra soldier. A dangerous one at that. We need to remind him of us."  
The three entered the building, a handful of employees walking through the lobby, all engrossed in documents and phone calls.  
"I've located Barnes on the second floor," Tony informed them through the radio.  
The three looked up to the second floor. The team headed for the stairs and elevators.  
"I'm going to take the stairs and try to grab Bucky...," Loki said before turning to Monica and Catherine, "One of you take the elevator and one of you have to stay here and make sure Bucky doesn't try to escape."  
"Catherine takes the elevator, I'll stay here and watch Barnes so he doesn't escape," Monica splits up and Catherine nods in agreement. Loki ran to the stairs and ran up them. In a few seconds, Loki was on the second floor. He snuck through the hallways of the floor before spotting Bucky as he opened the door of a room and disappeared into the room. Loki ran to the room and entered it as well. However, when he looked around the room it was empty. Bucky swings his fist, which smashes through the wall as Loki ducks. Bucky grabs him by the jaw and throws him at the open hole. Loki quickly recovers from the unexpected blow and also lands a punch that barely knocks Bucky off his feet. Bucky kicks and punches Loki out of the room down the hall. A shot from a protoneblaster, Bucky ducks for the blast. Catherine lunges at Bucky. Both land kicks and punches, then Bucky flips Catherine over head first. She smashes a table, then jumps on Bucky with her legs around his neck. He slams her down on another table and grabs her by the neck.  
"Bucky!" she says with a gasp. Loki comes out of nowhere and kicks Bucky off Catherine. He struggles with Bucky and lands lightning fast kicks and some punches. Bucky rushes down some steps. Loki jumps down the levels, jumps down a railing and lands in front of Bucky. Loki grabs Bucky's metal arm, which he tries to twist. He realizes it's not going to work. Loki throws Bucky backwards and holds on as they both tumble down the stairs. They continue to struggle on the small landing and a leg swing sends Bucky over the railing. Bucky pulls a knife from the side of his pants. Loki lands behind Bucky. Bucky turns to Loki in one swift motion and tries to hit him with the knife. Loki catches his right arm and turns his arm around. Meanwhile, Bucky has drawn another knife in his other hand and tries to hit Loki again. Loki drew his daggers and both tried to hit the other. Finally, the two disarmed each other. Bucky kicked him right in the middle of his chest and left him on the floor against the wall.  
"Bucky, you know me. We're friends." said Loki, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"I don't know you and we're clearly not friends.", Bucky lifted the knife from the floor and ran towards Loki. When he was after enough on Loki, Loki pulled his along under Bucky and dropped Barnes to the ground. However, Bucky quickly got back up with his fists ready to fight. Loki mirrored Bucky's stance and raised his fists as well. As so often in their training, Bucky attacked first. Loki dodged Bucky's punch and twisted Bucky's arm behind his back. Bucky stepped backward, flinging Loki backward and changing positions. Bucky cut off Loki's air. Loki touched Bucky's forehead in a flash and recalled the memories from him. As if Bucky had been struck, he staggered back and braced himself against his knees.  
"My God, Loki, what have you done?" asked Bucky, who now seemed to remember.  
"Remembered you again." explained Loki calmly, shrugging his shoulders. Bucky pulled Loki into a hug.  
"Thanks," Bucky says, patting him on the back.  
"Good to have you back," Loki declares, pulling out of Bucky's embrace, "Enough already."  
"What happened? I don't remember anything after I passed out," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Guys, can we sort this out later? We have spectators." explained Monica, Catherine stepping to her side. Loki and Bucky looked around, a group had gathered around them in a circle.  
"I'll tell you later, here...", Loki gave Bucky a time GPS and got ready to travel back.  
"Shouldn't we do this somewhere where we won't be seen?", Monica asked, looking around.  
"It's too late for that now," Loki said mischievously. Monica looked at Catherine and Bucky, who just shrugged before disappearing and returning to their timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter, pls! And give kudos, if you like it, pls!


	10. Chapter 9

"Good" to see you all back here safe and sound," Tony says, "Mister Brainwashed.", He nods to Bucky, it wasn't much, but Tony talking to him again was a start, albeit a very small start.   
"What happened to your armor Loki?", Bucky asks Loki as he notices the new armor.   
"Well, the team felt I could use an upgrade," Loki held out his arms.   
"Really?", Bucky asks looking at the team.   
"Well, if you're done with your little chit-chat. I've located Wanda and Vision.", everyone gathered around the table. Tony stood at the table fang, on the left side stood Bucky and Monica and on the right side stood Catherine and Loki.   
"I discovered the two in an alternate timeline by Vision, still dead after the last battle. Wanda revived him after that and took over a small town called Westview. There she plays mother, father, child in a sitcom of sorts."  
"Well then, we should get going before we waste any more time," Monica says, Tony shaking his head.   
"The thing is, you're an active part of the sitcom, Monica, so it's unwise for you to go on this mission," Tony clarifies to the team.  
"Well, then I'll wait here and wait from here," Monica agrees with Tony. Bucky, Catherine and Loki went to the machine and put on their quantum suits.   
"Okay, on the count of three, we go to the quantum level. Three...Two...One.", the three disappeared from the machine. Tony looked to Monica, "So what do we do now?"  
Bucky, Loki and Catherine appeared outside of Westview. The first thing they noticed was the SWORD base, which resembled a small town, outside the city. Catherine walked closer to the edge of the town and wanted to touch the force field, Loki pulled her back slightly by the arm.   
"Not if Stark is right and everyone in the town is stuck in some sort of sitcom, everyone there is probably unaware of it and if you enter it you are part of it as well," Loki explained, staring at the force field.   
"And what do you propose to do?" asked Bucky, walking to Loki's side, "How else are we going to get to Wanda and Vision?", Loki looked around, he noticed a SWORD jeep parked near the group, Catherine and Bucky followed his gaze.   
"You're not planning on doing what I'm thinking right now, are you?" asks Bucky, taking an audible breath.   
"Oh yes I am," Loki says mischievously, grinning before making his way to the jeep.   
"Up to what?" asks Catherine, trying to figure out the situation. Loki put his hands on the hood of the jeep and a green glow settled around the car.   
"This will protect us from Wanda's powers.", Loki explained and Catherine term that Loki wanted to steal the jeep.   
"Hey, what are you doing!!!" a SWORD agent shouted a few feet away and ran toward the team. Loki opened the jeep with Seidr. He got into the driver's side and pulled the door shut. Bucky sighed, ran around the jeep, got into the passenger seat and pulled the car door shut as well.   
"Unless you want to book a vacation in a SWORD prison cell, I'd advise you to get in, Catherine," Loki said, leaning against the car window toward her. By now, a group of several agents were running toward them. Catherine got into the car behind Loki as quickly as she could. The agents fired at the car as Loki started the car.   
"Do you know how to drive?" asked Bucky. Catherine and he clung to the car as Loki took off like mad. He drives the car in circles, spinning the earth so the agents couldn't tell where they were shooting.   
"No, but I can fly spaceships," Loki explains with a grin. He heads for the force field and gave as much throttle as he could.   
"Um, well, that's not a spaceship, Loki.", Catherine improves Loki. A fleet of SWORD jeeps sped up behind them. Two of the jeeps caught up and slammed into Loki's jeep on either side. Finally Loki manages to shake off the Two Jeeps, the other Jeeps stopped as Loki broke through the force field. He stopped the car with an angled left turn, throwing Bucky and Catherine against the side of the car. The three got out of the car and closed the car doors.   
"Tony, can you tell us where Wanda is?", Catherine tries to talk to him through the radio, "Tony, can you hear us?"  
"It seems like the communication is not working here," Catherine remarks.   
"We'll have to find them the old-fashioned way I guess," Bucky says. Loki and Catherine agree with a nod and walked toward the interior of the city. Finally, they arrived at the center of the city and looked around.   
"Where, in Helheim's name, have we ended up?" asks Loki as he surveys the city.  
"On a sitcom," Bucky answered. At the SWORD base outside of town, Darcy had returned to the TV with a pack of chips from the vending machine and noticed the new cast members from Wanda's sitcom.   
"Jimmy, you should see this!", Darcy called over her shoulder before continuing to stare at the screen. Jimmy appeared at Dacy's side and looked at the old TV.   
"Loki is alive and Bucky and him are now part of the show too?", Jimmy asked confused, "And who is the woman next to them."  
"One of our SWORD agents, they just went through the force field to Westview," Darcy and Jimmy turned to see Director Hayward standing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments what you think of the chapter and if you like it give me a kudo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please write me in the comments what you think of the chapter!


End file.
